Things we've done
by Caryl4ever
Summary: Kind of just a random thing I had in my head, wanted to share it, so read and review please.


"You know what?"

"What?" Carol was with Daryl, and he was drunk, so Carol got stuck listening to his rants.

"The goverment hates Georgia"

"Oh, yeah?''

"Yeah, cuz I bet all the celebrities and shit are in this cheesy little under ground portal, and the whole world is just conspirating against rednecks, so all of Georgia is just left to die, so if we left Georgia it'd be fine"

"Hm, hmm"

"Cuz, rednecks are important, they invented, um, toilet paper, and, and, meat, insulation, and, um air conditioning! Beer, and gambling, and dares, and, um, what do you call it? Entertainment!"

"Ok"

"Oh, you know I'm right. It's cuzza us rednecks that you, and like Carl and stuff, don't have to wipe with their left hand...And thats good cuz like thats Merle's only hand and that's nasty"

"Yeah"

They were kinda quiet for a while, Daryl threw up, and Carol was just sitting there waiting for him to recover.

"You ok?"

"Epikak!"

"What?"

"We invented epikak!"

"Oh, Daryl"

"Well, hey, um, I gotta ask you sumthin'"

"What?"

"I mean, well feel free to say no"

"No, I get it"

"I mean, we'll probably be stuck here for a while"

"And..."

"Well, it's kinda hard to put into words"

"Are you gonna ask or are you gonna stall some more"

"No, I'll ask"

"Well..."

"I, still really don't know how to say it, it's kinda difficult"

"Daryl"

"Um...um"

"Daryl, just ask already!"

"Ok...You, um, you wanna make out?"

"What?"

"You said you got it!"

"Yeah, I get it"

"Well then whats the problem-"

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes, I'll make out with you"

"Wait wait wait, lemme' process this"

"Ok"

"You, as in you, wanna make out, as in kiss, me, as in me?"

"Yes"

"Like, you, Carol, kiss me, Daryl?"

"Yes"

"Like, as in making out, kissing me more than once"

"Yes"

"I think I'm lost"

"Daryl"

"What?"

"Kiss me"

"What, wait, are you sure?"

She got up and kissed him. Then she dug her hands in his hair and kissed him more. It didn't even bother her that his breath tasted like throw up. She was practically laying on top of him and they didn't even notice that the walkers were gone, and Rick was coming to get them. He opened the door.

"Daryl!"

They jumped up "What?!"

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

"I don't know!"

"What if I had Carl with me?"

"Cover his eyes, I guess, I don't know!"

"That doesn't work on a twelve year old, Daryl!"

"Well how would I know?"

"Weren't you a twelve year old once?"

"Yeah but I just watched, it didn't bug me"

"How?"

"Rick, listen to yourself, I grew up with Merle Dixon. Merle Dixon. Merle. There's nothing I haven't seen"

"It was a stupid question, just be more careful next time please"

He went back to their cell block, Daryl turned to Carol. "Sorry I got you in trouble"

"Forget it" She went up and kissed him again.

* * *

Carol was still laying with Daryl. They had been down there for a couple hours. Daryl got bored so he was looking around for something else to do.

"Oh, hey, theres my barf...I forgot I did that"

Carol started laughing at him. "You think we should go back?"

"I don't wanna, but we probably should"

"I don't wanna either"

"Oh, and if we could keep this from Merle that would be good"

"I figured that actually"

"Oh, well still don't say anything"

"I won't"

"Hey, um, another question"

"Yeah?"

"Where are my pants?"

She laughed at him and pointed to the corner of the cell.

* * *

When they went back to the rest of the group Rick was the only person not in a cell.

"Daryl. Carol"

"...Rick"

"What took you guys so long?"

"We took the long way and took down some walkers"

"Need help clearin' out the bodies"

"Took care of it already"

"Alright then"

He left the room. Carol kissed Daryl "Come into my cell tonight"

"Hm hmm"

* * *

Later that night Carol couldn't sleep, she had kept her distance from Daryl so Rick didn't start questioning them again. She didn't know if her forgot her or not. Or if he just didn't want to come. He was drunk when he asked her to kiss him. Maybe he didn't mean it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Daryl walk in. She was so excited that she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Didn't think you'd miss me this much"

"I thought you weren't coming"

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"I thought you forgot"

"Hey" He kissed her "I would never forget you"


End file.
